Family Matters
by IrishAnnie71
Summary: AU. Multi Chapter Fic. What if Jack had a sister?


Author Notes:-

AU. Multi Chapter Fic. What if Jack had a sister? I always liked the idea of Jack having a sister so I have a few stories in which she appears throughout the series.

First couple of chapters are set in Season 3

Disclaimer - I don't own the Characters of 24. I'm just borrowing them for the purpose of the story.

Hope you Enjoy!

"Ben, you don't support Congressman Holt 's housing initiative then he won't be supporting the education bill. That's the way it goes! It would be a shame to lose out on this just because of one clause in the initiative..." She sat at low table in the reception area of the LA office of Congressman Alexander Holt. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the other person on the other end of the call. Congressman Holt came out of his office to sign some documents and watched her with amusement as she negotiated with the Education Department secretary. She caught his eye and she smiled. Congressman Holt was in his early 40's with salt and pepper hair. He was very attractive and had a certain confidence about him. He leaned against the counter as he watched her. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok. That's another one down Alex. We just have to get 4 more votes to have the initiative passed and if we get President Palmer on board it won't be a problem getting those 4 votes. " she said. She picked up her diary and consulted it.

"What time are we meeting Palmer?" asked Alex

"An hour. He has the debate at the University of Southern California this evening... " she replied.

"Ok. We better get going then. Traffic will be bad today," Alex said as she stood up. His eyes took in her curves and her long golden hair as she picked up her briefcase. She sensed him looking at her and smiled to herself. She walked over to the window and looked out.

"Reporters are outside. We can skip out the back or you can do an impromptu press briefing."

Alex sighed. "Let's do an impromptu press briefing."

She nodded and was about to open the door when he called her.

"Lorraine."

She looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Good work on getting those votes."

She smiled at him. "That's why you hired me. "

As soon as they left the office they were surrounded by a gaggle of reporters and photographers. Lorraine stood to the side and watched on as Alex answered a few questions before making his excuses to leave. They both got into the black town car that had been waiting at the kerb.

"We were lucky to get a meeting with President Palmer today." Lorraine said walking ahead of Alex when they got to the University campus.

"Lorraine, Lorraine, wait up," Alex called after her. He grabbed her arm and brought her into a secluded alcove. He kissed her fervently. "I miss you."

"Alex, Not here," she whispered as he kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear.

"When can I see you?" He asked as his hand gripped her ass.

"We'll be late," she said releasing herself from his grip and walking away from him.

Lorraine waited outside as Alex met with President Palmer.

"I'll have my executive director call your office to make the necessary arrangements," Alex said to Palmer who nodded.

"Wayne, we could be looking at a future President here," Palmer said to his brother Wayne who had also sat in the meeting.

"I'm impressed," replied Wayne.

"Lorraine is outside. I'll just ask her to come in," Alex said going to the door and motioning Lorraine to come in.

The two men stood up when she entered the room. "So you are the lady who keeps this man on the straight and narrow. " Palmer said to her in his deep voice.

"Yes. I'm Lorraine Bauer, " she replied holding her hand out as she waited for their reaction.

Palmer raiser his eyebrows as he looked at Wayne. "Bauer?"

"I'm Jack's sister, " she replied with a smile.

"Well I am very pleased to meet you," Palmer said pumping her hand up and down. Wayne couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Pleasure to meet you too," she replied glancing at Wayne.

"Alex, when you and your beautiful wife are in DC we should have dinner." Palmer said.

"She'd love that," replied Alex aware of the look that Lorraine had given him.

"We must go. We have to get over to CTU." she said. She handed her business card to Wayne. "We'll discuss the deal points soon."

"Who'd have thought that Jack Bauer had such a hot sister, " Wayne said to his brother as she and Alex left the room.

David looked over at his brother. "Who would have thought? Keep your eye on the ball little brother. We need to get organized for this debate."

"I have an idea. "

Lorraine walked on ahead of Alex but had stopped at the water fountain In the courtyard of the campus. She was staring into the distance when Alex came up behind her.

"I really want to see you tonight Rainey, " he whispered to her.

She shook her head. "No Alex. I can't continue this."

" Lorraine please. I told you I would leave her. "

"Yes you did..but when Alex? When?" She turned to face him.

"I told. It's complicated," he replied taking her hand.

"We need to get over to CTU. We have a meeting with Tony, " she said and moved away.

"So will Jack be at CTU?" Alex asked as they both settled into the back of the car.

"Probably," she replied rolling her eyes.

"He better keep to himself. Last time I saw him he punched me, " Alex said rubbing his jaw. He glanced at the driver through the window. "Do you remember that Raoul? "

The driver nodded. "I remember Congressman."

"With good reason Alex." Lorraine said.

"I should have known you'd defend him. All I am saying is that he better keep to himself."

Lorraine rolled her eyes and stared out the window of the car.

Alex and Lorraine arrived at CTU a short time later. CTU was a hive of activity. Lorraine glanced up at the field ops office and saw that the blinds were shut.

"Hey, if it isn't the curly haired Bauer." Lorraine turned to see Tony Almeida walking over to her. They had known each other for a few years. They had both attended San Diego university at the same time and then when Lorraine interned at CTU for a summer when Jack was director.

"Hey there cowboy," she replied affectionately as he enveloped her in a giant hug. Michelle watched the exchange between the two and then walked over.

"You haven't met my wife Michelle. This is Lorraine. " Tony said turning to his wife.

"It's lovely to meet you. I've heard a lot about you;" Michelle replied shaking Lorraine's hand. She had heard Jack and Tony speak about her before.

"All good I hope!" Lorraine smiled. " this is Congressman Holt. "

"Alex. We may need to cut our meeting short. We have an active situation going on."

"Anything we can help with?" Alex asked.

" A potential terrorist attack, " replied Tony.

"If there is anything we can do let us know," Alex said glancing at Lorraine.

"Is his Lordship here?" Lorraine asked referring to Jack.

" Up in his office. He's having a stressful day, " replied Tony. He saw a look of concern cross Lorraine 's face as she glanced up at the field ops office again. She watched as Tony and Alex walked over to the situation room.

"Aunt Lorraine!" Lorraine turned to see Kim walking over to her. She smiled at the young blonde woman in front of her.

" Kim! " the two hugged.

"I'm just going up to see your dad."

Kim sighed. "He's a bit stressed out today."

"When isn't he?" replied Lorraine smiling at her niece.

"He yelled at Chloe and chewed out Chase. I'm worried about him."

" I'll talk to him. "

Lorraine walked up the stairs to her brother's office. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear Jack pounding on the keyboard of his computer.

"Jeeze What did the keyboard ever do to you?" Lorraine walked into the office. Jack looked up in surprise. She was shocked at his appearance. He was sweating and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey sis." Jack got up from behind his desk and walked over to give her a hug. She could feel him shaking .

"Are you ok?" Lorraine asked .

"Just a little tired." Jack lied. The truth was much worse. He was withdrawing from a drug addiction he had incurred while working undercover with the Salazars. He had decided to go cold turkey rather than having to face public humiliation and questions from everyone. Today was definitely not the day to go cold turkey but he had to if he wanted to start living normally again. Whatever living normally meant. Nothing had been normal or made sense since Terri died.

Lorraine looked thoughtful for a minute and sat down at his desk. "I talked to Kate."

Jack sat down heavily in his chair. "Stay out of it Rainey."

"I just want you to be happy Jack. " Lorraine looked at her brother again and noticed that the lines around his eyes had gotten deeper.

"I'm fine Lorraine. " he replied.

"Are you?" I know how hard it's been the last few years. You need a break. "

Jack grimaced slightly as another wave of nausea hit him. "A break?"

" From this!" Lorraine gestured her hand around the office. "I want you to be happy Jack. You're my big brother. You've always looked after me. You and Teri let me stay with you when I was 17 and had nowhere to go."

"And look at you now. Great job with the congressman wonderkid. Let me ask you one thing. Are you happy?"

Surprised at the question she flushed slightly. "Yeah. I think so."

Jack narrowed his eyes as he looked at his sister. Being nearly 12 years older than her had brought out a protectiveness especially as it had essentially just been two of them.

"Is it serious?"

Lorraine sighed and looked down at her hands. "Complicated."

"If you love the guy then make it work."

"I wish it were that simple."

Jack stared at his sister in shock. "He's married?

Lorraine didn't answer.

"You're not naive to think that he's gonna leave his wife Rainey!"

"It's not like that Jack. He loves me..."

" Lorraine. He won't leave his wife. "

"I never asked him too..."

"So he gets the best of both worlds. Lorraine I love you and I don't want to see you getting hurt by this guy. But it's not something I can support you on. "

Lorraine stood up angrily. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU'RE BLESSING JACK! "

"AND I WASN'T GIVING IT! YOU ARE STUPID TO THINK THAT THIS Will END WELL." He pointed his finger at her to emphasize his point.

The two stared at each other for several seconds without saying anything. Lorraine felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You need to get yourself sorted out."

The door to the office opened suddenly, the two turned to see Alex standing at the entrance. "Lorraine. We need to go if we want to get ahead of those votes. Jack " he nodded an acknowledgement to the other man.

Lorraine and Alex locked eyes and she blushed slightly. When she looked back at her brother his face had a look of anger on it as he came to the realization that the two were involved.

"HIM?" Jack asked.

"Jack.." Lorraine started to say but Jack already had Alex by the throat and pushed against the wall of the office.

"You son of a bitch! You hurt her you will have me to deal with!" Jack snarled at Alex who was looking somewhat terrified.

"JACK! LET HIM GO." she pulled his arm away but he ignored her and raised his fist to punch Alex.

"YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH. " "I hear you," Alex choked out.

"JACK, STOP IT PLEASE! " she grabbed his arm again. Jack suddenly released Alex who bent over double in a coughing fit. Lorraine leaned over and put her hand on his arm making sure he was alright but he pushed her away.

A wave of nausea hit Jack as he moved slowly back from the two. "Lorraine..." He started to say but Alex got shakily to his feet. "I'll be pressing assault charges," he said angrily. He at Lorraine and strode out of the room.

"ALEX!" Lorraine called and without looking at her brother she followed Alex out the room. Chloe looked up from the computer outside Jack's office to see the two going past her. She had seen everything that happened. She sighed when she saw Jack standing in the middle of the office. He picked up a chair and threw it against the door. The sound made everyone on the lower floor look up to see what the noise was. Tony and Michelle exchanged worried looks at each other.

"I am going to sue that son of a bitch," Alex muttered as he adjusted his tie and rushed down the stairs.

"Alex wait." Lorraine said as they moved quickly through CTU. Everyone stopped and stared as they went past them. She looked over at Kim who stood by the conference room door and gave her an apologetic smile. Kim looked up at her Dad's office and let out a sigh.

To be continued


End file.
